Slappy
"You brought the zombies here! You ruined everything! I'LL NEVER GET A DATE NOW!" Slappy is a psychopath. He appears in the mission Everyone Knows Slappy in Dead Rising 2 and Dead Rising 2: Off The Record Status Slappy (real name Brent Ernst) was a mascot actor for Kid's Choice Clothing, a clothing store business. Brent played Slappy in the Royal Flush Plaza in Fortune City. Some time before the outbreak, he asked out another female actor, Louise Jameson, who played a female mascot called Susie, who said yes. But Brent's joy was short-lived as hordes of escaped zombies attacked the Royal Flush Plaza and killed Louise. Brent later watched the news bulletin with the fake CCTV tape of Chuck Greene releasing the zombies from their cages. Brent, now insane and convinced Chuck was behind it, decided to hunt him down and kill him in revenge for Louise's death and for ruining his life Chuck finds Louise's body near the Kid's Choice Clothing store where she worked. Slappy skates up behind him and instantly recognises him as Chuck Greene. When Chuck walks away, Slappy follows him and tells him that 'the TV said' Chuck started the outbreak and that he 'took the best thing in the world away from him', referring to Louise. Slappy mourns her corpse, before shouting that she's dead because of Chuck, and that he ruined everything, and then Slappy attacks him with two flamethrowers When Chuck defeats him, Slappy crawls over to Lousie's corpse and, delusional, says 'he's coming to pick her up in just a minute' and dies. He suddenly gets back up and says 'Don't worry kids! Slappy will live forever' before finally dying, with his hand over Louise's Trivia *Slappy is one of the few psychopaths who use a combo weapon. The others being Reed Wallbeck (Rocket Launcher) and Hunter Thibadeux (Roller Hawg) *Slappy is one of only three psychopaths in the game (besides Carl Schliff and Evan MacIntyre) who pose no apparent threat to anyone other than Chuck or Frank. All of the others either have murdered innocent people, or otherwise pose a threat to them. *In Dead Rising 2: Off The Record, Slappy thinks of Frank as some kind of godlike figure and believes that he can "fix" his girlfriend, Suzy. Brent shows a much more obsessed manner with the Slappy persona, to the point of not thinking he (Brent) himself will die, but that Slappy and his girlfriend will just go to that "Big Toy Box in the Sky." *Slappy bears some similarities with Adam MacIntyre, both being children's entertainers in outlandish costumes, who have gone insane over the loss of something they hold dear (Zombies killed Adam's audience and Slappy's date Lousie) and they use fire attacks *Slappy also bears some similarities with Paul Carson, both being socially awkward teenagers that attempt to take disproportionate revenge for any perceived slight against them. Both of them also wield fire-based weapons *Not counting Snowflake, Slappy is the youngest psychopath in the series at 18 years old *While Slappy himself does not make an appearance in Dead Rising 3, he is referenced in the game several times: **In a toy store named Slappy's Ultimate Playhouse, as well as the family restaurant Slappy's Fun Food Shack **Several references to Louise can be found at these locations as well **The Fireworks Van has a giant Slappy face on the hood *His death cutscene is one, along with Ted's and Brandon's, where Chuck doesn't appear *His death scene is similar to Steven's as both seem to be dead, but pop back up to give one last statement before finally dying *Flamethrowers are a combo weapon in Dead Rising 2, that can be made by combining a Water Gun and a Gasoline Canister Gallery slappy.jpg but now. now. look at her now.jpg|'But now. Now! Look at her now!' slappy stalks chuck.jpg|Slappy stalks Chuck dead rising slappy mod.jpg|Dead Rising mod - Slappy without mask dead rising flamethrower.jpg|Flamethrower Category:Dead Rising 2